Dear God
by Ppandarr
Summary: Light is sweaty and hot and L wonders why with his amazing powers of deduction. L trys to comfort Light in his time of need and worry. Friendship, Romance and some humor. Rated T for what is implied. L and Light ONESHOT. Please review...


Hey hey, short oneshot ALERT, just a cutesy scene I had in my head and had to share. Characters are slightly OOC (out of character), but please let me know what you think. Hope you liked it! Please Review, constructive criticism appreciated!

**Dear God**

**Anime: Death Note**

**Pairing: L/Light**

**Genre:Romance/ slight humour **

**Rated: T for the implied stuff**

**Disclaimer: I obviously DO own Death Note, and that is why i got Mello and Near to get married **

Dear God

Light had his hands tightly around Ryuuzaki's neck slowly cutting off his air supply. The dark figure beneath Light could do nothing but squirm helplessly beneath him, clawing violently at Light's arms.

Light's grip tightened unexpectedly causing the detective to release small painful gasps.

_Why am I doing this?_, Light thought to himself_. I have to kill you Ryuuzaki, I'm sorry. I will give you your dignity and kill you with my own two hands. You don't deserve to be killed so commonly with my Death Note._

L's arms slowly become limp as he takes his last ragged breath and allows his head to fall gently on the bed, his eyes still open filled with fear. His life had been taken...

Light slowly removed his hands from their tight grip, revealing red bruises around the now dead detective.

''I-I'm so sorry...'' a tear fell from Light's eye, falling gracefully on the detectives cold cheek, running down the side of his face. ''It was the only way, its too late now but...'' Light hesitated ''I love you, even now...I love you''

As Light spoke his last words a cold hand grabbed his arm digging its fingers into his skin. ''...Murderer...'' the corpse whispered ''...You are a murderer.''

* * *

Lights whimpers could be heard throughout the room. His body shivered from the now cold sheen of sweat on his body.

''Light...Light are you Okay?''

_That voice, so familiar_. His eyes opened sharply as he looked cautiously around the dark room.

''Light?'' The voice called again.

Ryuuzaki was standing over the shivering teenager, his eyes looking slightly concerned. Light still felt and looked very confused.

He slowly reached out to the detectives face, stroking his cheek gently. The warmth of his face against Light's clammy hands.

''Ryuuzaki...you're alive?'' Light said in disbelief.

''Last time I checked" L replied dryly. "Are you Okay?''

Light's shivering began to calm down ''Y-yes I'm fine, I think...Just a bad dream''

''Oh is that what it was? I thought you were doing something else''

Lights eyes opened wider, _something else?,_ he thought to himself. _What else could I have been doing?_

Sensing his confusion, L began to explain ''Well see...'' he started trying to hold back the smile tugging on his lips. ''You started fidgeting an awful lot, so much so, it woke me up. I turned over to look at your face, and it was all contorted and red'' L's mouth finally curled into an amused smile ''I thought you were...masturbating'' He whispered childishly, ''so I thought, not in this bed!'' L chuckled softly, amused by his absurd idea. His deductive skills didn't work so well at three in the morning.

Lights face turned red as the accusation started to sink in. He did have _some_ dignity; he would never do something like that, where someone could easily catch him no less.

''Pervert'' he muttered quietly.

''You think that's bad?'' L replied ''You scared me a bit when you touched my face, your hands were wet, I thought you were wiping something on me''

''Why would I do something like that?!'' Light snapped, now sitting up face to face with Ryuuzaki ''You're such a...a pervert, only you would think of something like that!''

L rolled his eyes slightly amused by Light's outburst ''Sorry'' he said with a slight smile.

''It was a bad dream" Light repeated.

''If that's what you call it''

''You are so infuriating Ryuuzaki, I thought I might actually be able to talk to you about this''

''I'm listening...'' Light now had L's full attention.

''Fine'' Light pouted ''I dreamt, that I killed you OK''

The detective didn't say anything, he just smiled again.

''...Light..." He said with slight hesitation "would you like a..hug?''

Light's face turned to shock as he looked intensely at Ryuuzaki ''Are you truly insane Ryuuzaki?! No I don't need a 'hug', did you even hear what I just said?''

L didn't say anything, but only pulled Light into a warm embrace, squeezing him gently. Light's body protested as he squirmed in Ryuuzaki's arms trying to shorten this bizarre moment. But eventually saw no reason to. He allowed himself to be held close to Ryuuzaki, even though he would never admit it, this felt nice. He couldn't remember the last time he was given a hug such as this.

He felt L's warm breath on his neck and the vibrations of his voice against his chest as he spoke gently.

''We all have bad dreams Light, don't try to understand them" L paused "I won't say they don't mean anything...because sometimes they do. But don't dwell, I don't want you becoming depressed''

Light felt his eyes well up again as he tried to stop himself from allowing tears to fall from them.

''It's also...Okay to cry...'' L whispered softly.

Light's tears began to overflow; he could no longer control them anymore. Although Ryuuzaki was the last person he wanted to cry in front of, he was also the only person he would ever consider crying in front of.

He slowly lifted his arms holding onto Ryuuzaki's back, squeezing him tightly as he began to cry out uncontrollably.

He felt Ryuuzaki's arms around him, his breath on his shoulder and his warmth all over him. He had never felt more contented in his presence, and he didn't want to leave this place, ever.

''I-I don't want to," Light began softly "I don't want to kill you'', his choked through his sobs.

''I know...''

''I love you Ryuuzaki...''

''I love you too...God''

...


End file.
